


in his hands

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jo Byers - Freeform, Polyamory, Trans Jonathan Byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Jo has some insecurities about Steve’s feelings for her.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	in his hands

“Are you actually—“ Jo cuts herself off and stares at the wall of Steve’s bedroom.

Steve looks up from his book. “Am I what?”

Jo considers the pale pink varnish of her nails. “Do you really... find me attractive? Or are you just in this for Nancy?”

Steve sits up, trying to meet her eyes, which flit about the room.

“Hey, look at me,” he says, and Jo blinks up at him through her eyelashes. Her eyes are big and wet.

“I am absolutely attracted to you. I think you’re gorgeous and cute and sexy,” he cups her face in his hands, “and I love you, Jo. I love dating you and being your boyfriend and cuddling on the couch with you. I love kissing you and having sex with you and just being around you. I love Nancy, but I never want you to think that lessens the way I feel about you.”

Jo smiles and wipes at her eyes. “You love me?”

Steve nods. “I love you, Josephine Byers. It’s ok if you don’t say it back.”

Jo leans forward and kisses him. “I love you, Steven Harrington.”


End file.
